My Father is--
by Misamime
Summary: [Father!Chara & Reader] Seperti apa mempunyai ayah seperti mereka? seperti apa mereka memperlakukanmu? seperti apa sikapmu kepada mereka? / Single Parent!Chara/ Father!Chara/ Daughter! Reader/ Chapter 2: Midorima Shintarou
1. My Father is Akashi Seijuurou

_**Father!Chara/ Single Parent!Chara & Daughter!Reader**_

_**Genre: Family, and Comedy (?)**_

_**Rated: K—T **_

_**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke punya Fujimaki-sensei! Misa Cuma nyewa chara nya doang.**_

_**WARN: AU, mungkin OOC, TYPO, dan masih banyak kecacatan yang lainnya! **_

_**Disini Cuma Akashi yang udah jadi bapak-bapak #kabur**_

_**DON'T LIKE, DON' READ**_

_**DON'T FLAME! **_

_**ENJOY!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Namaku adalah Akashi (Name). Iya, Akashi yang _itu, _memangnya kalian tahu Akashi yang mana lagi?

Akashi yang _itu _adalah ayahku. Sekali lagi, dia adalah—AYAHKU. Jika kalian berpikir aku adalah anak terberuntung di dunia karena mempunyai ayah sepertinya, Lalu diperlakukan sebagai anak yang selalu dimanjakan, yang selalu dituruti kemauan nya, dan yang selalu diberi waktu bebas untuk bermain dengan teman-temannya. KALIAN SALAH BESAR!

Aku selalu saja disuruh belajar, padahal aku benci hal itu! Kalau tidak belajar ya tentu saja aku disuruh les piano atau semacamnya! Setiap kali aku ingin bermain bersama teman-temanku pasti Otou-sama selalu melarangku, bahkan sampai mengancamku! Terkadang aku sempat berpikir kalau aku ingin kabur dari rumah, tapi mau kabur kemana?! Huh, andaikan saja Okaa-sama _masih ada_, pasti Otou-sama akan memberikan aku waktu bermain seperti dulu, dan juga pasti Otou-sama akan menghabiskan waktu kosongnya bersamaku. Bukan melanjutkan perkerjaannya! Tapi itu juga kalau Okaa-sama _masih ada. _

Yap, Okaa-sama sudah meninggal. Dan semenjak Okaa-sama meninggal, Otou-sama jadi sering mengaturku untuk melakukan _ini _dan _itu_, dan bahkan aku tidak dekat dengan Otou-sama seperti _dulu _lagi. Padahal dulu aku sering bermain piano dengan Otou-sama, jalan-jalan bersamanya, belanja bersamanya, tapi sekarang? Kubur saja kenangan itu! Aku tidak suka dengan Otou-sama yang _sekarang! _Dan toh lihat, dia seperti yang tidak sayang kepadaku lagi!

.

.

.

.

.

.

"(Name)!" panggil Taiga, aku hanya menoleh kepadanya dengan tatapan malas.

"Apa? Kau ingin mencontek PR-ku lagi?"

"Hah!? Memangnya sekarang ada PR?!"

"Tentu saja, ada!"

Aku harus menahan tawaku mati-matian saat melihat ekspresi Taiga yang sangat idiot itu. Dia ini benar-benar bego, padahal sudah sering aku mengerjainya, tapi ia masih saja percaya dengan kata-kataku, hari ini kan tidak ada PR!

"Kagami-kun, Akashi-san bohong kok. hari ini tidak ada PR." Muncul Tetsuya secara tiba-tiba, sehingga membuatku dan Taiga berteriak dengan bersamaan.

"Kuroko!"/"Tetsuya!" yang diteriaki pun hanya memasang wajah teplonnya yang khas,entah kenapa aku benar-benar ingin memukulnya. Sabar (Name), sabar... dia ini mempunyai hawa keberadaan yang tipis. Aku menarik nafas, dan membuangnya, kemudian menatap Taiga kembali dan bertanya;

"Jadi?"

"Hah? Apaan?"

"Barusan kau memanggilku karena ingin memberitahu sesuatu, bukan?"

"... aku jadi lupa, dengan apa yang ingin aku bicarakan kepadamu..."

Orang ini... mungkin aku sudah meledeknya dengan sebutan 'Kakek' jika Tetsuya tidak menjelaskan apa yang ingin dikatakan Taiga barusan.

"Begini Akashi-san, sekarang kita kan sudah kelas dua..."

"hmm? Terus?"

"Nah, kami klub basket ingin mengadakan malam keakraban dengan anggota basket kelas satu yang baru bergabung."

"Jadi?"

"Jadi, kami ingin mengajak Akashi-san untuk mengikuti malam keakraban itu, Akashi-san mau ikut tidak? Dekat pantai lho... dan malam keakrabannya diadakan lusa..."

Dekat pantai!? Malam keakraban!? Itu bisa dibilang sebagai acara menginap juga bukan!? Sudah lama sekali aku tidak menginap bersama teman! Disana ada Aida-senpai juga kan? Kalau aku ikut berarti ada teman ceweknya dong!

"Tentu saja aku IKUT!" seru ku dengan semangat.

Tapi...

.

.

.

.

Saat makan malam aku meminta izin kepada Otou-sama kalau lusa nanti aku akan mengikuti malam keakraban disebuah pantai...

"Tidak boleh." Otou-sama langsung tidak mengizinkanku, tentu saja aku tidak ingin kalah.

"Tapi Otou-sama, disana juga ada perempuannya kok!"

Mata merah Otou-sama langsung menatapku dengan tajam. "Tapi disana KEBANYAKAN Laki-laki 'kan?" ugh... benar juga sih. Tapi mereka tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh kepadaku kok! yang ada juga aku yang melakukan hal-hal aneh kepada mereka!

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada 'tapi-tapi'an (Name), kalau sudah aku bilang Tidak, ya Tidak." Ujarnya dengan nada yang sangat absolut. Kesal, aku mengeplakan tanganku, dan tetap sabar sampai Otou-sama mengizinkan'ku.

"Daripada itu, kenapa kau tidak kembali ke kamarmu dan belajar (Name)?"

_**BRAAKK! **_

Aku membanting meja makan dengan keras, tidak memperdulikan betapa sakitnya tanganku ini, aku menatap Otou-sama dengan geram dan mengatakan apa yang ingin aku katakan selama ini!

"Belajar dan belajar terus! Aku bosan dengan semua ini! aku muak! Aku ingin bermain dengan teman-temanku! Tapi Otou-sama selalu melarangku! Memangnya Otou-sama ingin anaknya dicap sebagai anak yang kurang pergaulan!? Tidak kan?! Okaa-sama pasti tidak ingin aku menjadi seperti itu!" saking kesalnya aku sampai membawa-bawa Okaa-sama, padahal Otou-sama tidak ingin membahas tentang Okaa-sama lagi sejak _waktu itu. _Tapi siapa peduli!? Aku marah sekarang!

"Jika Okaa-sama masih hidup, pasti ia sudah mengizinkanku untuk pergi bersama temanku! Tidak seperti—"

"(NAME)!"

Aku langsung diam, Otou-sama terlihat benar-benar marah, ia menatapku dengan geram, aku hanya bisa menelan saliva ku sendiri.

"Kembali ke kamarmu SEKARANG!" teriaknya lagi, dia tetap menatapku dengan geram. Tanganku bergetar, aku menggit bibirku dan rasanya aku ingin menangis. Tak kuat lagi, aku langsung berlari menuju kamarku dan membanting pintunya dengan kuat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**AKASHI POV **_

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas karena kelakuan (Name) barusan. Awalnya aku biasa saja saat dia marah kepadaku, tapi begitu dia menyebut "Okaa-sama" entah kenapa itu membuat ku menjadi marah, bahkan aku sampai membentak (Name). Sepertinya dia jadi marah dan mengurung dirinya dikamar, biarkan sajalah... toh kalau dia lapar pasti akan keluar sendiri.

...

Esoknya, saat pagi aku tidak merasakan keberadaan (Name), apa ia sudah berangkat sekolah lebih pagi? Atau ia masih tidur dikamarnya?

"Seijuurou-sama mobil anda sudah siap." Salah satu pelayanku memberi kunci mobilku, setelah mengucapkan terima kasih aku langsung bersiap untuk bekerja. Tapi sebelum pergi aku bertanya dulu:

"(Name) sudah berangkat sekolah?"

"Belum, (Name)-sama belum keluar dari kamarnya sejak kemarin malam."

"Oh..."

Aku kembali berjalan menuju mobilku, sebelum aku menaikinya, aku menatap balkon kamar (Name) sesaat, entah kenapa aku menjadi khawatir.

"Dia tidak akan kabur kan...?"

...

Entah kenapa aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang hari ini, biasanya aku pulang jam 11 malam, kali ini aku pulang jam 9 malam. Selama diperjalanan pun aku terus merasa tidak tenang, firasatku mengatakan ada _sesuatu _yang terjadi dirumah sekarang. Dan entah kenapa aku ingin melihat (Name) dan meminta maaf kepadanya.

Saat sampai di halaman rumah, aku langsung berlari memasuki rumah, dan saat aku memasuki rumah... aku melihat pelayanku sedang berkumpul dan membicarakan sesuatu, mereka terlihat khawatir.

"Ah! Seijuurou-sama!" Panggil salah satu pelayan yang menyadari keberadaanku, yang lainnya menatapku dengan tatapan horor.

"Dimana (Name)?" Tanyaku, mereka langsung tersentak kaget, tanpa basa-basi lagi aku langsung berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar (Name), saat aku membuka pintu kamarnya...

Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Kamarnya pun berantakan, pintu lemari bajunya terbuka, dan banyak bajunya yang berserakan dimana-mana. Aku kembali menuruni tangga dan menyusul Tanaka, pelayan pribadi (Name).

"Dimana dia?" Tanyaku _setenang mungkin. _

Dia ingin menjawab pertanyaanku, tapi juga ia seperti yang takut untuk menjawabnya, "Itu... (Name)-sama..."

"Apa? Jawab dengan jelas!"

"(Name)-sama kabur dari rumah! Ia samasekali tidak keluar dari kamarnya daritadi! Kamarnya juga dikunci! Tapi saat didobrak ternyata (Name)-sama tidak ada dikamarnya!"

Tenang Seijuurou... tenang... coba telpon ke ponselnya dulu.

Aku mengeluarkan ponselku dan menelpon (Name), aku kira dia tidak akan mengangkatnya, tapi ternyata aku salah... begitu ia sudah mengangkat telponnya aku langsung berteriak

"(NAME)! Kau dimana?! Cepat kembali kesini!"

Tapi apa kalian tahu seperti apa jawabannya kepadaku?

_"Hah! Ain't nobody cares about that! _Memangnya sejak kapan Otou-sama peduli kepadaku?!" Dengan begitu ia mematikan sambungannya.

Aku mengepalkan tanganku. Apa dia sedang memanas-manasi ku? Tentu saja aku peduli padanya! Aku sayang kepadanya!

"Eetoo... apa kita perlu mencari (Name)-sama sekarang? Atau meminta bantuan polisi?"

"Tidak perlu."

"Eh? Tapi Seijuurou-sama..."

"Aku akan mencarinya sendiri."

Aku tahu kau akan pergi ke pantai untuk acara malam keakraban (Name)... lain kali pintar-pintar lah untuk kabur dari rumah.

Tapi...

Dia pergi ke pantai yang mana?!

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**READER POV **_

Sebenarnya kabur dari rumah itu membuatku jadi agak takut, kemarin malam saja Otou-sama menelponku dan sepertinya ia sangat marah sekarang. Tapi semoga saja aku aman kabur ke rumah Riko-senpai. Butuh beribu alasan agar Riko-senpai tidak curiga kepadaku kalau aku menginap dirumahnya (karena kemarin aku datang jam 9.30 malam kesini) apalagi kemarin aku tidak masuk sekolah! ia sempat bertanya apakah aku kabur dari rumah? Dan kenapa kemarin aku tidak masuk sekolah, rasanya aku hampir mati kepergok (?) Disana.

_"Barusan aku telat bangun! Apalagi jarak rumah menuju Sekolah itu jauh! Aku mau menginap disini biar bisa berangkat bareng dengan Riko-senpai untuk acara malam keakraban nanti, biar gak telat! Hehehe..." _

Untung saja Riko-senpai percaya kepadaku! Walaupun butuh waktu untuk meyakinkannya sih...

"(Name)-chan! Ayo siap-siap, kita sudah mau berangkat!" Panggil Riko-senpai.

"Baik! Tunggu sebentar!"

...

Ini dia! sudah bertahun-tahun aku tidak ke pantai lagi, dan akhirnya... akhirnya!

"_UMI DA~!" _

Aku sudah berteriak kegirangan mengenai pantai lebih tepatnya sih kami semua! Otou-sama marah? bodo amat, yang penting aku bersenang-senang sekarang!

Kami bermain bola volley, lomba berenang siapa yang sanggup berenang sampai jauh, menunggu Hyuuga-senpai menembak Riko-senpai, memecahkan semangka, membuat istana pasir, dan mengubur tubuh Tetsuya di dalam pasir.

Karena lelah bermain aku duduk disebelah Tetsuya (yang masih dalam keadaan teekubur) dan tertawa melihat kelakuan teman-temanku. Yang paling ngakak itu saat Kiyoshi-senpai (entah kenapa) tersandung dan terjatuh sambil menarik celana Taiga, dan kami melihat bokongnya yang sexy.

"HEI TAIGA! BOKONGMU ITU SANGAT SEXY!" Teriakku, sontak yang lainnya langsung tertawa, sedangkan Taiga langsung menceburkan ke laut sambil berteriak

"Aku harap aku hilang dari dunia ini!"

Aku terus tertawa, tapi suara tawaku langsung hilang saat Tetsuya (yang masih dalam keadaan terkubur juga) mengatakan:

"Akashi-san, semalam ayahmu menelpon ke ponselku, dan bertanya apa aku sedang bersamamu atau tidak."

Sialan...

"Akashi-san ada masalah ya?"

Mampus...

"Ti-tidak kok! Kemarin kan aku menginap di rumah Riko-senpai, hanya saja aku baru memberitahu Otou-sama saat ia menelponku semalam!"

"Begitu ya... aku kira kamu ka-"

"OOH! SUDAH SORE NIH! KENAPA KITA TIDAK MANDI SEKARANG? LIHAT AJA OMBAKNYA SUDAH SEMAKIN BESAR, KAN BAHAYA TUH!" teriakku dengan lantang (yang berusaha kabur dari perkataan Tetsuya) dan untung saja mereka setuju denganku.

"Benar juga, ombaknya sudah semakin besar..."

"Kita mandi yuk? Sudah keringatan begini."

"Hei! Tapi bantuin Kuroko dulu, kasian tuh udah terkubur berapa jam coba?"

"Ahaha! Iya, benar juga!"

Kami langsung membantu Tetsuya untuk bangkit dari kuburannya, setelah itu- kami langsung kembali ke penginapan.

...

Aah, segarnya! Setelah bermain kemudian mandi dengan air hangat itu memang menyenangkan!

Aku dan Riko-senpai kembali ke kamar untuk menyimpan handuk, dan pergi ke ruang makan untuk makan malam. Setelah makan, kami mengobrol dengan anak-anak kelas satu, seperti perkenalan, tanggal lahirnya, statusnya (ehem!) apa hobinya dan lain-lain. Setelah puas mengobrol kami bermain kartu ONO, dan tiga orang yang kalah harus melakukan _Dare _dari semua pemain, dan untungnya aku tidak kalah-kalah! Hahaha! Saat yang paling menyenangkan adalah saat Taiga harus melakukan _Dare_ dariku!

Aku menyuruhnya untuk berteriak "Aku Homo! Siapa yang mau denganku!?" Sambil berkeliling tiga kali di dalam penginapan, tentu saja setelah melakukan itu dia langsung marah kepadaku dan berteriak "HARUS DISIMPAN DIMANA MAJAHKU INI?!"

Karena sudah larut malam kami memutuskan untuk tidur dan melanjutkannya besok, tapi sebelum tidur... entah kenapa aku ingin sekali mengecek ponselku, soalnya sejak tadi pagi aku samasekali belum menyentuh ponselku!

Takut-takut aku mengecek ponselku, dan benar saja! Ada 100 SMS masuk dan 64 _missed call! _Dan itu semua dari Otou-sama, takut-takut aku membuka SMS darinya.

_"Kau ini dimana?! Cepat pulang sekarang juga!" _

_"Apakah kau ini ingin cepat mati?!" _

_"(Name)! Cepat pulang!" _

Hampir setiap SMS nya mengandung kata-kata "pulang". Huh! Memangnya aku akan langsung menurut?

Karena saking banyaknya SMS dari Otou-sama, aku membuka SMS darinya yang paling terakhir dikirim, isinya:

_"Baiklah jika itu maumu, bersiap-siaplah jika aku menemukanmu!" _

Glek. Apa maksudnya ini?

Gawat. Jantungku mulai berdetak dengan cepat, dan tanganku mulai bergetar, sial! Kenapa aku jadi ketakutan seperti ini?!

Ah! Sudahlah lupakan (Name)! Memangnya Otou-sama tahu aku dimana sekarang? Tidak kan!

...

Esoknya...

Padahal masih pagi, tapi mood-ku jelek seperti ini! Bisa-bisanya anak kelas satu itu mengatakan:

"Diantara Kagami-senpai dan Kuroko-senpai, yang mana pacarnya (Name)-senpai?" Tentu saja aku menolak hal itu mentah-mentah! Siapa sudi yang pacaran dengan Taiga?! Tapi kalau Tetsuya boleh juga sih... ah! Bukan itu maksudku!

"Apaan sih?! Sudah deh, jangan bicarakan hal ini lagi!"

"Ciee~ (Name)-chan _Tsundere _tuh~ ayo ngaku~" goda Kiyoshi-senpai, APAAN SIH?! /

"Ah... ngomong-ngomong, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan kepada (Name)-senpai." Tanya anak kelas satu yang namanya Jun. Untunglah ada yang mengalihkan pembicaraan...

"Apa?"

"(Name)-senpai itu anak dari ketua perusahaan _Akashi corp _kan?"

"...Iya..."

"Woaah! Keren! Bisa ceritakan seperti apa kehidupan (Name)-senpai?!"

Jika ini adalah komik Shoujo, pasti ini adalah adegan dimana teman si pemeran utama yang kaya raya sedang memamerkan kehidupannya yang mewah, tapi hadapilah kenyataan, ini bukanlah komik.

Aku mengarahkan sumpitku kepada Jun-kun, dan mulai berbicara; "Kehidupanku tidak begitu bebas, setiap hari aku disuruh belajar-belajar dan belajar lagi, kalau tidak belajar ya aku harus mengikuti les piano, bahkan aku juga tidak mendapatkan _perhatian _dari Otou-sama. Bahkan jika aku bermain dengan mereka sampai malam..." aku menunjuk Taiga, Tetsuya dan yang lainnya dengan sumpitku. "...pasti aku akan dipaksa untuk pulang, terkadang aku dimarahi untuk tidak boleh main lagi sampai malam oleh Otou-sama!"

"Lho? Bukannya itu artinya ayahmu itu _overprotective _ya?" kata Taiga

Hah? Yang _begitu _disebut _over-protective? _Serius?

"Hah? Masa sih?"

"Hm, kau ingat saat pembagian rapor yang harus diambil oleh orang tua tahun lalu?" Kata Taiga

"Ah... itu pertama kali kita bertemu dengan ayah (Name)-san..." Ujar Tetsuya

"Eh?! seperti apa ayah (Name)-chan!?" tanya Koganei-senpai dengan semangat, ditambah dengan anggukan dari Mitobe-senpai. Dan yang lainnya pun menatapku, Taiga dan Tetsuya secara bergantian dengan tatapan _"ayo beritahu kami!" _

"Ayah (Name) itu... orangnya benar-benar menakutkan! Tatapannya itu sugguh... mengintimidasi! Masa saat aku sedang berbicara dengan (Name), tiba-tiba ayahnya menarik kerah bajuku kemudian mengatakan

_Jangan—sentuh—(Name)—kau-*PIIIP* _

Jelas sekali ayahnya itu _over-protective..._" oh Taiga, aku tahu Otou-sama tatapan memang mengintimidasi, tapi bisakah kau menceriakannya tidak berlebihan seperti itu? Dan benarkah kalau Otou-sama itu _over-protective?_

"—ngomong-ngomong ayah (Name) itu kelihatan gagah lho, dan juga berwibawa..." ujar Tetsuya. Entah kenapa perkataanya itu membuatku sedikit senang, SEDIKIT.

Karena mereka penasaran seperti apa Otou-sama itu, akhirnya Taiga menceritakan semua apa yang mereka tahu, terkadang mereka bertanya kepadaku "Benarkah itu (Name)?" lalu dengan malasnya aku menjawab "Iya aja deh." Setelah Taiga bercerita, mereka terus mengatakan;

"Ayah (Name) itu hebat ya..."

"Aku jadi ingin punya ayah seperti itu..."

Entah kenapa aku jadi agak kesal mendengarnya.

"Ayah yang hebat apanya?" sangkal-ku, mereka langsung menatapku. "Memangnya hebat ya, punya ayah yang tidak perhatian kepada anaknya? Memangnya hebat, punya ayah yang lebih mementingkan pekerjaannya daripada anaknya? Tidak kan? Aku saja tidak kuat lagi dicueki seperti itu oleh Otou-sama, karena itu aku kabur dari rumah—eh." sialan, aku keceplosan.

"APA?! KAU KABUR DARI RUMAH!?" teriak Hyuuga-senpai dan Riko-senpai.

"Mau bagaimana lagi!? Aku minta izin ikut malam keakraban dengan kalian saja tidak boleh, apalagi aku selalu dicueki oleh Otou-sama dari dulu! Jadi aku kabur saja dari rumah!" kataku sambil menahan amarah—sepertinya butuh beberapa waktu sampai mereka mengerti seperti apa perasaanku sekarang.

"Tapi—(Name)-san, apa tidak apa-apa kalau kau kabur dari rumah?" tanya Tetsuya

"Benar! Mungkin sekarang ia sedang mencarimu. Memangnya kau tidak akan dimarahi?" tanya Taiga. Ugh,,,,

Aku berusaha menenangkan diriku untuk menjawab pertanyaan kedua _ace _ Seirin ini, aku menatap mereka berdua dan juga menatap para anggota klub basket yang lain, dan dengan entengnya aku menjawab pertanyaan mereka

"Tenang saja! Lagipula Otou-sama tidak akan tahu aku ini ada dimana! jadi tidak mungkin dia menemukanku disini!" aku menatap mereka kembali, entah kenapa tatapan mereka jadi berubah, apalagi Taiga—dia seperti melihat setan. Ugh, kalau boleh jujur perasaanku tidak enak, hawa disekitarku juga menjadi berat.

Taiga seperti yang ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadaku, tangannya yang bergetar menunjuk sesuatu dibelakangku. "Itu... Itu... ada..."

"Ada apa sih? Bicara yang jelas dong!" tiba-tiba aku merasakan ada tangan yang besar menepuk pundakku dari belakang. Sial—aku tahu ini tangan siapa...

"_**Hoo? Jadi kau pikir aku tidak akan menemukanmu disini? (Name)-ku sayang... lain kali pintar-pintarlah kabur dari rumah..." **_

Dengan wajah yang pucat, aku memaksakan diriku untuk menengok kebelakang, disitu aku melihat Otou-sama—dengan ekspresi wajah yang SANGAAT kesal, dan nafasnya yang memburu karena menahan amarah, dan aku juga bisa melihat—ada aura hitam disekitarnya,

"_**... Nah, (Name)-ku sayang... sekarang..." **_

Glek. Mampus. Sepertinya dia benar-benar marah, lebih tepatnya...

"_**PULANG! ! !" **_

—Murka

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang aku ada didalam mobil bersama Otou-sama. Iya, _Hanya berdua._Tanpa supir atau pendamping lainnya, jadi Otou-san lah yang menyetir dan aku duduk disebelahnya. Dan kalian tahu kalau aku diseret dari penginapan oleh Otou-sama dan memasuki mobil ini?! barang-barangku saja masih ada dipenginapan! Tapi Otou-sama membawaku pulang begitu saja!

Selama perjalanan kami sama sekali tidak berbicara. Tapi... rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak hanya berduaan dengan Otou-sama seperti ini. sebenarnya aku marah kepadanya—tapi aku ingin berbicara kepadanya juga..

"Otou-sama..." panggilku dengan suara yang pelan—sungguh pelan.

"...Apa?"

"Eh?! kedengaran?"

"Tentu saja kedengaran. Kita hanya berdua dan tidak ada yang bicara, lalu kau berbisik seperti itu ya jelas kedengaran."

"Huh... lagipula bagaimana Otou-sama bisa menemukanku?"

"Tentu saja dengan melacak ponselmu."

"Hah? Memangnya bisa ya?"

"... (Name), kau ini benar-benar—"

"Apa?"

"—sudahlah, lupakan."

Suasana kembali sunyi. Padahal barusan aku masih ingin berbicara dengan Otou-sama...

Aku terus menatap jalanan dan berpikir apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh teman-teman, bagaimana dengan tasku? Ah! bagaimana dengan ponselku!?

_**CKIIT! **_

Tiba-tiba Otou-sama memberhentikan mobil di pinggir jalan—Sampai membuat kepalaku kejeduk kaca jendela. Aku mengusap-ngusap kepalaku sambil terus menatap Otou-san lewat kaca spion, Otou-sama meghela nafas dan menatapku "(Name)... kenapa kau kabur dari rumah? Apa kau sebenci itu kepada ayahmu ini?"

Aku membelalakkan mataku. Benci? Apa selama ini Otou-sama berpikir kalau aku membencinya?

.

.

_**AKASHI POV **_

(Name) berpikir sejenak, kenapa dia harus berpikir untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu? Atau jangan-jangan dia memang memben...

"Aku tidak membenci Otou-sama, aku hanya ingin perhatian dari Otou-sama..."

"... Perhatian?"

"Ya... Otou-sama kan selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan, dan perhatian Otou-sama kepadaku pun sudah berkurang... habis itu Otou-sama selalu melarangku untuk bermain dengan teman-teman, kan jadi kesal juga..."

Jadi... kau kesal kalau aku tidak memberi perhatian kepadamu, apalagi aku selalu melarangmu bermain dengan teman-temanmu? Itu aku lakukan demi kebaikanmu juga (Name), aku tidak mau anakku bergaul dengan bebasnya dan mempunyai teman yang sikapnya tidak baik. Oke, aku tahu temanmu itu baik, tapi ada beberapa yang tidak meyakinkan jadi aku selalu melarangmu.

"... yah, paling tidak aku ingin bisa bermain dan pergi jalan-jalan dengan Otou-sama lagi seperti dulu... tapi kan Otou-sama kan selalu sibuk..."

"Jadi... kau ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan ayahmu ini?"

"... iya..."

Tanpa berpikir lagi, aku langsung menelpon sekretarisku dan memintanya untuk memundurkan jadwal kerjaanku selama satu minggu.

_"Eh?! Tapi..." _

"Tidak ada tapi! Pokoknya selama satu minggu ini aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama keluargaku!" Aku langsung mematikan sambungannya dan mematikan ponselku agar tidak ada yang menggangguku bersama anakku (Name).

"Jadi? Kita mau kemana?" Aku bersiap untuk menancap gas

"Eh? Otou-sama serius?"

"Tentu saja, aku ingin memperbaiki hubungan antara ayah dan anak yang sudah hampir rusak, memangnya kau tidak ingin memperbaiki hubungan itu?" Tanyaku, (Name) langsung menggeleng dengan semangat dan menatapku dengan senang.

"Tentu! Tentu saja aku mau!" Melihat ekspresi anakku yang ceria ini sungguh membuatku senang, aku tersenyum simpul dan bertanya lagi padanya

"Jadi? Kau ingin pergi kemana?"

"Eeto... aku ingin pergi ke taman bermain!" Aku langsung menancap gas mobil dan terkekeh mendengar jawabannya,

"Ke taman bermain? Memangnya kau ini bocah?"

"Huh! Biar saja! Kan sudah lama aku tidak ke taman bermain!"

"Haha, iya-iya."

Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak tertawa seperti ini dengan keluargaku. Walaupun sekarang tidak _selengkap _dulu lagi, aku senang bisa seperti ini.

_**Seringlah memberi perhatian kepada anggota keluargamu jika kau tidak ingin memberi jarak pada hubungan keluarga. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bukannya mau nambahin hutang, tapi kalau lagi kebanjiran ide emang harus langsung diektik! Dan ini apaan coba?! End nya maksa banget! Mau ada genre drama nya gagal banget pls... **_

_**Kenapa Misa bikin ini? Yaa kebayang aja gimana kalau punya ayah seperti mereka... iya nggak? **_

_**Chapter pertama Akashi, berikutnya siapa yaa? :v **_

_**Ayoo, ayoo jangan malu-malu ngasih review! Apalagi yang reviewnya yang panjang, beuh! Sexy banget tuh! Misa suka sama orang yang review nya suka panjang, ada yang udah dicirian malah *ehem**_

_**Pokoknya kutunggu review darimu :v **_


	2. My Father is Midorima Shintarou

Punya ayah yang bekerja sebagai Dokter itu ada untungnya, jika aku sakit—aku tidak perlu jauh-jauh ke rumah sakit karena Otou-san akan mengurusku dirumah, istilahnya Otou-san sudah seperti Dokter pribadiku. Tapi salah satu kesusahan mempunyai ayah yang bekerja sebagai Dokter, terkadang Otou-san harus lembur di rumah sakit atau tidak pulang kerumah, dan Otou-san harus bertanggung jawab akan kesehatan pasiennya, kalian tahu kan kalau bekerja jadi Dokter itu tanggung jawabnya sangat besar? Jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk kepada pasien, maka sang dokter lah yang disalahkan (Jika sang Dokter itu lalai). Misalnya—

Kematian sang pasien karena Operasi gagal.

Seperti yang terjadi pada Ooka-san beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dulu Ooka-san mengalami kecelakaan, Ooka-san—yang sedang mau menjemputku disekolah dengan mobilnya, tertabrak oleh truk besar yang membawa banyak besi. Katanya si supir truk itu mengantuk dan mengebut dijalan menerobos lampu merah, dan disitulah—Ooka-san tertabrak, mobil Ooka-san dan truk itu terguling, dan besi-besi yang diangkut truk itu terlempar dan jatuh menimpa mobil Ooka-san.

Ooka-san langsung cepat-cepat dilarikan ke rumah sakit, ia mengalami pendarahan yang sangat hebat, Ooka-san harus menjalani Operasi, dan Dokter yang mengatasi Operasi Ooka-san adalah... Dokter Midorima, ayahku. Tapi kalian tahu, Operasinya gagal, ia kehilangan banyak darah, Ooka-san sudah meninggal saat itu juga. Keluarga dari pihak Ooka-san tidak percaya kalau Otou-san mengatakan Operasinya gagal.

"_Kau bercanda kan Shintarou? Kau pasti bohong kan!?"_

"_Kau ini dokter bukan?! Yang benar saja kau tidak bisa menyelamatkan Istrimu! putriku!" _

Kesannya mereka seperti menyalahkan Otou-san bukan? Aku sendiripun tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa saat aku mengetahui Operasinya gagal, dan Ooka-san sudah meninggal, rasanya aku tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa lagi waktu itu, aku hanya bisa melihat wajah Otou-san yang terlihat datar nan _stoic _seperti biasa, tapi mata Otou-san waktu itu... dipenuhi oleh rasa bersalah.

Waktu pemakaman Ooka-san aku menangis di pelukan Otou-san. Otou-san sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun atau tidak menangis saat hari itu juga, dia terus memelukku dan mengusap-ngusap punggungku. Beberapa hari setelah kematian Ooka-san, aku terbangun saat malam hari—tapi aku mendengar suara isakan tangis dari kamar—Otou-san... dan Ooka-san.

Aku mengintip kamar itu, dan melihat Otou-san sedang menatap foto Ooka-san, Otou-san terus-menerus bergumam dengan suara yang bergetar.

"_Maaf... Maafkan aku..." _

* * *

><p><em><strong>My Father is Midorima Shintarou<strong>_

_**Warn: AU, OOC, Typo, tidak sesuai EYD. **_

_**Disini cuma Midorima yang udh jadi bapak-bapak :v #eh**_

_**IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T READ IT**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p>Namaku Midorima [Name], aku adalah anak perempuan Midorima Shintarou, sekarang umurku 16 tahun, dan aku adalah siswi SMA Shuutoku , dan seperti biasa—dipagi hari aku harus bangun lebih awal untuk menyiapkan sarapan dan bekal untukku dan Otou-san. Aku yang bertugas untuk memasak, sedangkan Otou-san yang membereskan rumah. Tapi, psh—rumah kami selalu rapih karena kami mengurus barang masing-masing, jadi bisa dibilang Otou-san jarang melakukan pekerjaan rumah, yang menurutku sangat tidak adil!<p>

Tapi mana mungkin aku meminta Otou-san bergantian untuk memasak, maksudku—Otou-san tidak bisa memasak! terakhir kali aku memintanya untuk menggoreng ikan pun hasilnya malah jadi gosong, bahkan aku tidak yakin kalau itu adalah ikan gosong atau arang!

"_A-aku tidak tahu harus menggoreng sampai warnanya seperti apa, jadi aku menggorengnya sampai kering—nodayo." _

Iya, digoreng sampai kering-gosong! Waktu itu aku sangat jengkel dan hampir meninggikan suaraku kepada Otou-san. Tapi jika aku benar-benar melakukannya, Otou-san pasti akan menceramahiku.

Sarapan dan bekalnya sudah siap—aku membuat _Nikujaga _dan ikan goreng untuk sarapan, sedangkan untuk bekal aku membuat telur dadar, dan sayur yang ditumis. Aku memanggil Otou-san yang masih ada di kamarnya. "Otou-san! sarapan sudah siap!" tidak lama setelah itu Otou-san keluar dari kamarnya, menggunakan kemeja kasual miliknya seperti biasa. Kami berdua pun duduk di meja makan, aku mengambilkan nasi untuk Otou-san, meletakkannya di mangkuk miliknya, dan memberikannya kepada Otou-san.

"_Itadakimasu." _

Aku memerhatikan Otou-san yang mulai mengambil kentang dari _Nikujaga_ dan memasukannya kedalam mulutnya, dia mulai mengunyahnya kemudian menelannya, akupun menanyakan pertanyaan yang selalu aku tanyakan kepada Otou-san setiap hari.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"... biasa saja—_nodayo." _

Aku menggembungkan pipiku, pasti selalu saja Otou-san menjawabnya seperti itu! Mau enak ataupun tidak enak pasti jawabannya itu!

"Huh, paling tidak jawab 'enak', atau 'kurang garam' atau mengatakan apa kekurangan dari masakanku ini, Jadi aku kan bisa membuat masakanku lebih enak." ucapku sambil mengambil daging ikan goreng.

Aku mendengar Otou-san menghela nafas. "Kalau begitu... _Nikujaga nya _keasinan, lain kali kau harus mencoba masakanmu sendiri sebelum orang lain memakannya, dan kau tahu sendiri kan [Name]—ini sudah kesekian kalinya kau membuat _Nikujaga _yang asin, keseringan makan makanan yang asin itu tidak sehat—_nodayo." _Ujar Otou-san.

"Oh ya? tapi tetap Otou-san makan tuh." Aku menunjuk Otou-san dengan sumpitku.

"Soa-soalnya sayang kalau dibuang—_nodayo." _

"Lihat, sifat _Tsundere _Otou-san muncul lagi." Ucapku sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Otou-san yang bersemu merah itu

Otou-san mendengus kesal "Diam, kau ini benar-benar usil seperti ibumu—_nodayo." _Otou-san menatapku tajam dengan manik _emerlad_ nya. Aku langsung diam dan kembali memakan sarapanku. Otou-san selalu mengatakan kalau aku ini benar-benar mirip dengan Ooka-san, yang membuatku cukup yakin kalau Otou-san ingat dengan Ooka-san setiap kali ia melihatku.

.

.

Aku selalu berangkat ke sekolah bersama Otou-san menggunakan mobil sedan putih milik Otou-san, karena sekolah dan rumah sakit tempat Otou-san bekerja itu satu arah.

"Otou-san hari ini pulang jam berapa?" tanyaku yang memecahkan keheningan diantara kami berdua—yang sebenarnya aku cukup yakin kalau Otou-san akan lembur lagi.

"Tidak tahu, mungkin hari ini aku akan pulang jam 7 malam—_nodayo_." Jawabnya.

"Benarkah?!" tanyaku kegirangan, Otou-san hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu hari ini kita bisa makan malam bersama kan?" mau bagaimana lagi, aku tidak bisa menahan rasa senang yang ada dihatiku sekarang, soalnya—sudah lama sekali aku tidak makan malam bersama Otou-san!

"Tentu saja—_nanodayo." _

"Kalau begitu, apa Otou-san menginginkan sesuatu untuk makan malam nanti?" tanyaku antusias. Otou-san terus fokus menyetir, tapi sepertinya dia sedang memikirkan apa yang dia mau untuk makan malam nanti.

"_Oshiruko..." _ bisiknya, sudah kuduga pasti Otou-san akan menjawab itu.

"Yosh! Kalau begitu saat pulang sekolah nanti aku akan ke _super market_, membeli bahan makanan, dan akan membuat _Oshiruko _untuk Otou-san!" seruku, kemudian aku mencolek bahu Otou-san bagaikan perempuan genit.

"Terserah, dan jangan colek-colek bahuku seperti orang genit—_nodayo!" _

"Kenapa? Mengingatkan dengan Ooka-san lagi atau memang geli~?"

"Uuh, keduanya—_nodayo!" _

Otou-san menurunkanku tidak jauh dari pintu gerbang sekolah. Bayangkan saja kalau aku diturunkan tepat di depan gerbang sekolah, kan mencolok! Sebelum berpamitan Otou-san terus bertanya apa da barang yang ketinggalan atau tidak, bahkan Otou-san memaksaku untuk membawa _lucky item _hari ini, tapi kali ini _lucky item _nya kecil dan manis (gantungan kucing bewarna merah), jadi tidak masalah~

"Otou-san, hati-hati ya... tapi tunggu dulu!"

"Ada apa lagi?"

Aku mengepalkan tanganku, mengarahkannya kepada Otou-san, dan mengangkat jari kelingkingku.

"Janji kan, malam ini kita makan malam bersama?"

Otou-san menghela nafas, lalu ia mengangkat jari kelingkingnya dan menautkannya dengan jari kelingkingku. "Iya, aku janji-_nodayo." _Walaupun hanya sepintas, aku bisa melihat Otou-san tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, hati-hati disekolah, jangan ceroboh, perhatikan gurumu, dan jangan lupa selalu bawa _lucky item _mu hari ini, dan saat dirumah kunci pintunya, dan-" sebelum Otou-san selesai memberi peringatannya, aku langsung memotong pembicaraannya.

"Ooh! Lihat sudah jam berapa ini, Aku ada janji dengan temanku! _Jja ne~" _sebenarnya itu hanya alasan untuk kabur dari peringatan Otou-san, hehe.

.

.

.

"_Ohayou, _[Name]-chan~"

"_Ohayou, _Taka-kun~"

Kazunari Takao, teman sekelasku atau mungkin bisa dibilang dia adalah teman terdekatku. Dia juga sering mampir kerumah... yang berakhir diusir oleh Otou-san.

"Oho? sepertinya kau terlihat senang sekali, memangnya ada apa?" Tanyanya sambil meletakkan tasnya di bangkunya yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari bangkuku.

"Hehe~ malam ini aku akan makan malam dengan Otou-san~"

"... kenapa dengan hal yang seperti itu saja kau sangat senang [Name]-chan?"

"Ooh, Taka-kun tidak tahu ya? Kalau selama ini aku sering makan malam sendirian?"

"Lho? Memangnya kau tidak makan bersama ibumu?"

Diam sesaat, aku yang awalnya tersenyum sekarang menatap Taka-kun datar, kemudian aku memaksakan diriku untuk tersenyum.

"Ooka-san sudah meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu, Otou-san selalu lembur di rumah sakit, jadi yaah... aku sering makan malam sendirian." Kalau boleh jujur, rasanya sedih sekali saat mengatakannya.

Dan disitulah suasana diantara kami berdua menjadi _awkward, _aku bisa mendengar Taka-kun terkekeh dengan paksa. "Ma-maaf aku tidak tahu, aku tidak bermaksud..."

"Tidak apa-apa kok! Kaget ya? Lagipula aku tidak pernah cerita kepadamu sih. Sudahlah, santai saja~"

Taka-kun menarik kursi yang ada di depanku, dia mendudukinya. Ia menopang dagunya dengan tangannya dan menatapku, kemudian ia mengatakan "Lain kali, makan malam lah bersamaku~" ucapnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepadaku. Butuh beberapa waktu untuk menyadari apa yang dia maksud. Setelah menyadarinya, aku menjitak kepalanya.

"Bilang saja kalau kau ingin berkencan denganku, Bakao." Setelah itu kami berdua tertawa bersama.

* * *

><p>Aku sengaja ijin untuk tidak mengikuti kegiatan klub basket (karena aku manajer nya) kepada Ootsubo-senpai, tapi dia sempat ragu untuk memberiku ijin untuk pulang duluan.<p>

_"Apa aku perlu bersujud di depan senpai sampai aku diperbolehkan untuk pulang duluan?" _

_"Tidak usah sampai seperti itu, kalau memang ada urusan yang sangat penting untukmu, kau pulang saja duluan."_

Aku akan menghalalkan segala cara agar aku bisa makan malam dengan Otou-san hari ini! Hari ini adalah hari yang spesial untukku, apalagi Otou-san juga sudah berjanji kepadaku. Sial, aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum, mau bagaimana lagi... aku terlalu senang!

Sesuai permintaan Otou-san, aku membuatkannya sup kacang merah spesial buatanku, [Name] anak perempuannya tercinta! Hehehe. Selain itu aku juga membuat _Tonkatsu _dan nasi goreng, aku melirik jam tangan yang aku kenakan, 10 menit lagi jam 7, sebentar lagi pasti Otou-san sampai dirumah.

Aku menyusun semua makanan di meja makan dengan rapih, untuk sup kacang merah nya aku membaginya menjadi dua, yang panas dan yang dingin, aku pisah seperti itu untuk jaga-jaga. Sambil menunggu Otou-san aku memutuskan untuk menonton TV.

.

.

.

Aku terus memindah channel di TV, aku melihat jam tanganku yang menunjukkan sekarang pukul 7.23 malam. Kenapa Otou-san belum sampai juga? Macet dijalan? Atau jam tanganku kecepatan? Atau Otou-san lupa janjinya?

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Aah, tidak mungkin! Kalau pulang telat pasti Otou-san akan menelponku! Dia pasti akan menepati janjinya! Aku percaya itu!

.

.

.

_**KRUCUUK~ **_

Uuuh, aku lapar, tapi aku tidak akan makan malam tanpa Otou-san! Tapi kenapa Otou-san lama sekali pulangnya? Apa perjalanan pulang benar-benar macet? Sekarang sudah jam 8.30 malam. Otou-san sudah telat satu setengah jam. Duh... kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak seperti ini?

Tiba-tiba ponselku berdering, menandakan ada yang menelponku, saat aku lihat _Caller ID _nya, mataku langsung berbinar kalau itu adalah telpon dari Otou-san, dengan semangat aku mengangkat telponnya.

"Otou-san masih dijalan? Kenapa lama sekali? Makan malamnya sudah dingin! Dan disini aku... eh?"

Aku diam mendengarkan kata-kata Otou-san yang disana, dia menjelaskan sesuatu kepadaku.

_"Maaf [Name] aku baru menelponmu sekarang-nodayo. Hari ini aku tidak bisa makan malam bersamamu, ada pasien yang keadaannya benar-benar kritis sekarang, dan aku adalah dokternya, jadi malam ini aku akan lembur lagi."_

Bukankah Otou-san sudah berjanji kepadaku?

"O-oh... begitu ya... apa Otou-san euhm... tidak bisa meminta dokter lain untuk mengurusnya?"

_"Jangan mengatakan hal bodoh [Name], pekerjaanku sekarang ini sangat penting, nodayo."_

Lebih penting daripada janji Otou-san kepadaku?

"Hmm... yasudah, Otou-san bekerja saja."

_"Apa kau sudah makan ?"_

Justru daritadi aku tidak makan untuk makan malam bersama Otou-san...

"Sudah kok."

_"Hmm, baguslah. Kalau begitu hati-hati dirumah, kunci saja pintunya, aku bawa kunci cadangan-nodayo." _

"Oke, kalau begitu selamat bekerja ya." Dengan begitu aku mematikan sambungan telpon. Rasa marah, kesal dan kecewa bercampur aduk, Aku megenggam kuat ponselku kemudian melemparkannya ke lantai sehingga layarnya pecah

_**TRAAAK!**_

Aku berjalan menuju meja makan, menarik kursinya, mendudukinya, kemudian mulai memakan makan malam yang sudah dingin ini.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa tanganku jadi bergetar seperti ini, rasanya mataku juga panas sekali. Aku mengambil satu suap nasi yang besar dan memasukkannya kedalam mulutku, kemudian mengambil potongan _Tonkatsu _dan memakannya, aku mengunyahnya sangat pelan, aku terus-terusan menghela nafas, semakin lama mataku semakin panas.

_***SNIFF* **_

_Aku rindu masa-masa saat aku makan malam bersama Otou-san, jika Okaa-san masih ada, pasti Ooka-san lah yang akan menemaniku makan sekarang. _

Tanpa aku sadari aku sedang menangis sekarang, aku mengusap air mataku dan terus melanjutkan makan malamku, tapi air mataku ini terus saja mengalir.

Aku benci kalau aku makan sendirian seperti ini.

Rasanya... aku sangat kesepian disini.

"Hiks... Otou-san _baka." _

* * *

><p><strong>MIDORIMA SHINTAROU POV<strong>

**Pukul 01.12 PAGI**

Sebenarnya, aku merasa bersalah kepada [Name] karena aku tidak menepati janjiku, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, pasien itu benar-benar membutuhkanku, _nanodayo. _Kalau dibiarkan pasien itu bisa mati, tapi untunglah barusan operasinya lancar, walaupun aku takut kalau operasinya gagal seperti dulu, _nodayo. _

Aku memarkirkan mobilku di halaman rumah yang terbuka, dan membuka pintu rumah dengan kunci cadanganku. Saat aku membuka pintu, aku langsung berjalan menuju ruang tengah, biasanya [Name] selalu tertidur di sofa saat menonton TV untuk menungguku pulang, tapi hari ini dia tidak ada, apa dia tidur lebih cepat, _nodayo? _

Pandanganku terfokus pada ponsel Iphone milik [Name] yang tergeletak di lantai dengan layarnya yang sudah pecah, aku mengambilnya dan memeriksanya, dan aku menemukan salah satu sudutnya terlihat seperti habis dibanting, _nanodayo. _

Lebih baik aku tanyakan saja padanya besok. Daripada makan, aku lebih mengkhawatirkan keadaan [Name], aku takut kalau dia sempat menangis _nodayo._

Aku berjalan menuju kamar [Name], perlahan aku buka pintu kamarnya dan melihat dia sudah tidur, aku menghampiri anak semata wayangku ini dan memerhatikan wajahnya, dan disitulah aku merasa sangat bersalah. Dia sedang menangis dalam tidurnya, _nanodayo. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>READER POV <strong>_

Semalaman aku menangis, mataku jadi bengkak seperti ini kan, gaaah! Kalau Taka-kun dan yang lainnya melihatku seperti ini, pasti aku akan ditertawakan! Tapi kalau Otou-san... aku cukup yakin pasti Otou-san akan mengira kalau aku sakit mata.

Baiklah [Name], pasang senyum terbaikmu hari ini, jangan sampai ketahuan Otou-san kalau aku menangis!

Tapi...

"Kenapa ponselmu retak seperti ini, _nodayo?" _Ucap Otou-san sambil menyodorkan Iphone milikku diatas meja makan, itu adalah Iphone yang aku banting kemarin, sial, aku lupa mengambil Iphone ku kembali setelah aku banting!

"Lalu, kenapa kedua matamu bengkak seperti itu, _nanodayo?" _

_**GLEK**_

Aku harus cepat-cepat mencari alasan, tapi apa? Aku harus memberi alasan yang masuk akal!

"Ke-kemarin aku dikerjai oleh temanku untuk membuka sebuah web... d-dan saat aku buka web itu, ternyata keluar wajah setan dan suaranya yang s-sangat seram, jadi aku reflex membanting Iphone ku..."

"Kalau begitu, bisa jelaskan kenapa matamu bengkak seperti itu—_nanodayo?" _

"O-oh, ka-kalau ini karena semalam aku nonton drama yang sedih, dan akhirnya aku menangis semalaman, hehehe~" aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Namun yang aku dapat adalah tatapan tajam dari Otou-san, setelah itu Otou-san menghela nafas.

"Aku tahu semalam kau menangis bukan karena itu, [Name]."

Aku yang awalnya tersenyum sekarang memasang tampang datar. "Oh ya? kalau begitu apa Otou-san tahu apa alasan sebenarnya kenapa aku menangis semalam?" sekarang aku kembali kesal, aku tidak akan menahannya lagi, akan aku keluarkan semua kekesalanku!

Tampang Otou-san masih tetap datar nan _stoic _seperti biasa, kemudian dia menjawab "Karena aku tidak makan malam bersamamu bukan?"

"Hm, benar sekali, tapi bukan hanya itu saja. Aku kesal, marah dan kecewa karena semalam Otou-san mengingkar janji! Kemarin Aku sengaja tidak ikut kegiatan klub untuk membeli bahan makanan! Aku sengaja menunggu Otou-san dengan perut yang sudah keroncongan! Tapi apa yang malah aku dapatkan? Otou-san membatalkan janjinya hanya untuk seorang pasien! dan pekerjaannya!" teriakku kesal, Otou-san membelalakkan matanya saat aku berteriak seperti itu—dalam sekejap raut wajah Otou-san berubah, Otou-san yang awalnya duduk sekarang berdiri sambil memukul meja.

_**BRAAAK!**_

"Berhentilah bertindak egois! Aku muak dengan sikapmu yang seperti anak kecil itu_—nodayo!" _

Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, Otou-san memang sering menegurku, tapi pertama kalinya dia marah seperti ini kepadaku.

"Apakah aku harus membiarkan seseorang yang nyawanya sedang dalam bahaya hanya untuk acara makan malam bodoh mu itu—_nanodayo!?" _

Aku membelalakkan mataku, kata-kata Otou-san bagaikan ribuan jarum yang menusuk hatiku. Sikapku seperti anak kecil? Dan makan malam yang bodoh? aku menyiapkan makan malam itu untuk Otou-san, dan dia baru saja menyebutnya makan malam yang bodoh?!

Sudah cukup, aku tidak tahan dengan semua ini!

"Baik kalau itu apa yang Otou-san pikirkan! Sepertinya hanya aku yang selalu merasa kesepian disini! Sia-sia aku menyiapkan makan malam bodoh itu untuk Otou-san! kalau begitu bagaimana kalau Otou-san mulai memasak sendiri? Daripada diberi makan oleh anakmu yang egois seperti anak kecil ini dengan masakan bodohnya!" aku menendang meja makan, sebelum aku pergi meninggalkan rumah dan mengacuhkan panggilan Otou-san.

Lihat saja! bahkan dia tidak mengejarku!

* * *

><p><em><strong>MIDORIMA POV <strong>_

Sial,barusan aku kelepasan, _nanodayo. _[Name] menatapku kesal dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca, dia berteriak kepadaku dan pergi meninggalkan rumah,_ nodayo. _

"[Name]! [Name]!" Teriakku saat dia berlari keluar rumah, saat aku ingin mengejarnya tiba-tiba ponselku berdering.

"APA?!" Teriakku.

_"Ma-maaf Midorima-sensei! Tapi bisakah anda datang ke rumah sakit sekarang? Ada pasien yang harus di operasi!"_

"Kenapa tidak dengan dokter yang lain saja-_nanodayo?!" _

"_Do-dokter yang lain sedang menjalani tugas masing-masing, sisanya bukan dokter ahli bedah."_

Sial! Kenapa harus di saat seperti ini, _nodayo?! _

* * *

><p><em><strong>READER POV<strong>_

Aku kabur dari rumah tidak membawa apapun, Otou-san bahkan tidak mengejarku, apalagi aku memakai seragam sekolah, dan untuk pertama kalinya aku bolos sekolah. Aku berjalan-jalan di sekitar kota, entah mendapat kekuatan darimana aku bisa sampai pusat kota tanpa menggunakan kendaraan apapun (karena rumah dan pusat kota jaraknya sangat jauh sekali). Dan sepertinya ini sudah sore sekitar jam 5 lebih

_**KRUUCUUK.**_

Dan aku lapar! Aku belum makan apa-apa sejak tadi pagi!

"Papa! Ayo kita makan _hamburger!" _Aku melihat anak kecil yang sedang menarik-narik tangan ayahnya.

"Bersabarlah Mi-chan, kita kan sedang menunggu Mama disini, tunggu sampai Mama datang ya" ayahnya berjongkok di depan anak itu.

"Hmp! Tapi belikan Mi-chan susu coklat ya!"

"Iya, iya, nanti Papa belikan, tapi Mi-chan harus bersabar dulu ya."

"Baiklah, Mi-chan akan menunggu Mama sampai datang!"

"Nah begitu." Pria itu mengelus kepala anaknya dengan sayang.

Sebagai perempuan berumur 16 tahun, aku sangat iri dengan anak itu.

Aku mengangkat tanganku dan mengelus kepalaku sendiri. Kapan ya terakhir kali Otou-san mengelus kepalaku seperti itu? Sepertinya sudah sangat lama sekali, aku sendiri saja tidak ingat.

Aku berjalan menuju gang kecil yang berada diantara dua gedung, aku mulai memikirkan kejadian hari ini. Aku lapar, aku ingin pulang, aku ingin bertemu dengan Otou-san.

Aku memang egois, diantara menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang dan makan malam, pasti lebih penting menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang! Wajar saja Otou-san marah, aku begitu egois dan kekanak-kanakan.

Aku harus pulang, dan meminta maaf kepada Otou-san!

Tapi...saat aku membalikkan badanku, aku melihat ada 3 orang laki-laki yang sedang menatapku dengan senyuman mesum di wajah mereka, aku refleks berjalan mundur.

"Hei, Nona. Sepertinya kau sangat kesepian, butuh hiburan?" Tanya laki-laki yang ditengah dengan hidungnya yang di tindik.

"Tidak, aku tidak kesepian." Jawabku dengan tenang, walaupun sebenarnya aku sangat takut sekarang.

"Oh, dia imut dan juga tangguh. Benar-benar tipeku." Ucap laki-laki yang di sebelah kiri sembari menjilat bibirnya yang hitam itu, pasti dia perokok.

Laki-laki yang di sebelah kanan menghampiriku dan megenggam tanganku, dia mendekatkan wajahnya "Ayolah, ikut kami saja, pasti kau tidak akan menyesal." ugh! Dia bau alkohol!

Aku menepis tangannya dan mundur tiga langkah "Bisakah kalian pergi? Atau aku akan berteriak!" Seruku, mereka bertiga hanya menertawakanku.

"Lihat dia! Bersikap berani, padahal kakinya bergetar seperti itu! Hahahha!" Ucap Laki-laki bertindik itu sambil menunjuk kakiku yang bergetar ini.

"Sudahlah, kita paksa saja dia!" Laki-laki alkohol itu megenggam tanganku dan menarikku dengan paksa, tentu saja aku memberontak.

"Tidak! Lepaskan aku! Tolo-mmph!" Sebelum aku berteriak meminta tolong, laki-laki perokok itu menutup mulutku dengan tangannya yang bau rokok.

"Diam dan ikuti kata-kata kami!"

Tidak, aku tidak mau seperti ini! Aku ingin bertemu Otou-san! Aku ingin meminta maaf kepadanya!

"Apa yang kalian lakukan- _nanodayo?!" _

Suara itu... Otou-san?!

"Geh! Ayo kita kabur!" Mereka melepaskanku dan mendorongku sehingga aku terjatuh.

"Cih! Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi!" Dengan begitu mereka pergi.

Otou-san menyusulku dia menatapku dengan khawatir, Otou-san megenggam bahuku

"Kau tidak apa-apa [Name]? Mereka melakukan apa kepadamu?!"

Tanpa mengatakan apapun aku langsung memeluk Otou-san, dan mulai menangis.

"Aku... aku takut sekali! Ji-jika Otou-san tidak datang, pasti aku sudah..."

"Tenanglah, sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa, _nanodayo_." Otou-san mengusap-ngusap punggungku, menenangkanku.

* * *

><p><em><strong>MIDORIMA POV <strong>_

[Name] sangat ketakutan, tubuhnya bergetar, dan dia memelukku sangat erat, _nanodayo. _Aku mengusap-ngusap punggungnya untuk menenangkannya, persis seperti yang aku lakukan saat pemakaman istriku, _nanodayo. _

Tadi pagi aku mengebut ke rumah sakit dan melakukan operasi, setelah Operasi aku langsung pergi mencari [Name], _nanodayo. _Tidak aku sangka kalau dia bisa pergi sampai pusat kota, untung saja aku datang sebelum semuanya telat, _nanodayo._

_"Hei, barusan kau lihat yang ada di gang barusan?"_

_"Iya aku melihatnya, perempuan yang memakai seragam Shuutoku dikelilingi oleh tiga pria bukan?" _

_"Tidak kita tolong... apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" _

Mendengar pembicaraan itu aku langsung cepat-cepat mencari gang yang dimaksud oleh orang-orang itu, _nodayo. _Dan benar saja, aku menemukan [Name] sedang ditarik dan dibungkam mulutnya oleh tangan kotor laki-laki itu. Naik pitam, akhirnya aku berteriak apa yang mereka lakukan. Tapi mereka sudah kabur duluan sebelum aku menghajar mereka.

.

.

.

"Apakah kau sudah merasa lebih baik, _nanodayo?" _tanyaku, [Name] mengangguk dan melepaskan pelukannya, aku membantunya berdiri, tapi melihat wajahnya yang 'berantakan' membuatku sangat ingin membersihkannya. Aku mengeluarkan Tisu basah yang ada di saku, dan membersihkan wajahnya.

"Mmph! Otou-san!"

"Diam, kau ingusan, jorok, _nanodayo." _

_"Hidoi!"_

Setelah membersihkan wajahnya, aku merapihkan rambutnya yang acak-acakan, tiba-tiba dia terkekeh.

"Ke-kenapa, _nanodayo?" _

"Tidak~ rasanya senang sekali Otou-san mengurusku seperti ini. Hehe~"

"I-itu karena kau terlihat kucel, _nanodayo!" _

"Iya, iya, terserah Otou-san saja~"

* * *

><p><em><strong>READER POV<strong>_

Aku merasa lebih baik sekarang, sekarang kami berjalan-jalan di pusat kota, tapi kami tidak membicarakan apapun. Tapi aku'kan mau meminta maaf!

"Otou-san." Panggilku.

"Apa?"

"Aku... mau minta maaf untuk yang tadi pagi. Aku memang egois."

"Tidak, harusnya aku yang meminta maaf, Aku mengingkar janji, dan aku meninggikan suaraku kepadamu, _nanodayo." _

"Tapi ini salahku."

"Bukan, ini salahku, _nanodayo."_

"Salahku."

"Salahku, _nanodayo." _

"Yasudah, salah Otou-san." Ucapku bercanda, Otou-san menatapku datar, ia menghela nafas dan tersenyum tipis.

"Dasar."

Aku tertawa dan memeluk tangan Otou-san "Hahaha, bercanda-bercanda! Kita berdua sama-sama salah~"

"Kalau begitu, apa kau mau makan malam bersama ayahmu ini, _nanodayo_?" Tawar Otou-san, jelas-jelas aku akan menerimanya!

"Tentu saja aku mau! Tapi makan di restoran yang mahal ya~" ucapku dengan riang, Otou-san menjitak kepalaku.

"Kau mau makan di restoran mahal dengan baju seragammu yang kotor itu, _nanodayo?" _

Aku menunduk dan melihat seragamku yang kotor, aku hanya cengengesan.

"Lebih baik makan dirumah, aku ingin makan masakan anakku, _nanodayo." _Ucap Otou-san, yang membuatku menganga tidak percaya, aku tidak tahu kalau aku harus bereaksi seperti apa, tapi aku sangat senang!

Aku memeluk tangan Otou-san lebih kencang "Baiklaah kalau itu yang Otou-san mau! Tapi sebelum itu..." aku menatap manik _emerlad _Otou-san. Aku menunjuk kepalaku dan mengatakan

"Aku ingin Otou-san mengelus kepalaku." Pintaku.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba, _nanodayo?"_

"Ayolah, jangan pelit seperti itu! Hanya mengelus kepalaku saja!"

Otou-san menghela nafas berat, dan mulai mengelus kepalaku dengan sayang. Ah... aku benar-benar suka saat Otou-san mengelus kepalaku.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sesibuknya orang tua mu sampai mereka jarang menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, pasti mereka tetap sayang kepadamu. <strong>_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

**baru nyadar kalau ff ini dipublish oktober kemaren :'v**

**dan ini apaan lah, kesannya kayak yang lebay gitu ya? haha, maaf kalau tidak puas dengan chap ini, endingnya dipaksakan pula**

**btw, Misa ga nyangka kalau ada yang sampe terharu atau nangis baca chapter kemaren, padahal Misa ngetiknya sambil cengar cengir lho :'v, aplagi baru satu chap yang baca udah 1,000 orang pas. aiih, jadi baper kan. **

**jadii gimana menurut kalian chapter ini? Papa Midorima nya jelas OOC #ming ceritanya? dramatisir alay gimanaa gitu :v**

**pokoknya Misa tunggu review nya~**


End file.
